


Sight Hound

by Brigantine



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-05
Updated: 2011-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brigantine/pseuds/Brigantine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray Vecchio is thoughtful and kind of smug.  For the DS Flashfiction "Chase" challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sight Hound

It was warm and noisy inside DeLuca's Pet Emporium, but Ray still, from years of habit, noticed the sound of running - no, _fleeing_ \- footsteps and, turtle-kibble in hand he peered out the front window to count one, two guys sprinting like hell down the half-frozen sidewalk over on the shady side of the street. They were both young and both big, but they cut through the afternoon crowd as though the Devil himself was after them. Bystanders scattered like pigeons, cheeping and flapping, winter coats and shopping bags everywhere.

Automatically checking for pursuit Ray found one Detective Stanley Raymond Kowalski and his partner, Detective Leo Giamatti, and Ray, watching Kowalski steadily close the distance on a punk twice his size and half his age, watching Kowalski's long legs eating up the yardage as he dodged and danced his way through the panicked crowd, those same legs that wrapped tight around Ray's hips as the two of them gasped and wrestled together in their bed, well, Ray couldn't help but feel a surge of pride and a fair amount of lust, and start considering certain _possibilities_ for later in the evening.

Ray opened the shop door and stepped out into the biting March breeze, shivering as he craned around trying to catch how the chase ended, but the fast-moving parade skidded around the corner, and all Ray could pick out was the sound of tires screeching, horns honking and, drifting back to him on the cold, a familiar voice swearing fit to make a sailor blush. Ray grinned in Kowalski's direction, cheering quietly, "Go get 'em, Champ. You show 'em who's still top dog!"

 

-#-


End file.
